Gems Don't Last Forever
by 23CR3T
Summary: The Diamonds have been a huge problem recently, but now White Diamond is missing something, and she believes the Crystal Gems have stolen it. The attacks have been getting worse recently, and now the Crystal gems must face the ultimate enemy. Semi-OC centric, not self-insert.
1. After the Attack

Semi-OC centric but not self insert

* * *

Pearl's Diary Entry #XXX4

The last attack was horrible, 10 gems sent for us, accusing us of robbery. Garnet had to bubble two rubies, Amethyst nearly shattered a fluorite, and Steven... I feel sorry he had to witness such a fight at such a young age. The moonstone leading the fight left, claiming they'd be back for what we'd taken; claiming "You can't take what is rightfully White Diamond's".

We haven't taken anything, let alone been to Homeworld in thousands upon thousands of years. We even questioned Peridot and Lapis about what they thought might have happened, neither knew anything.

Nothing else new to report.

Pearl closed the worn white book and placed to back onto its shelf, turning away and sighing. She looked longingly towards the elder books on the shelf, then closed the door.

'Steal, we never took anything, do they want Earth? No, Yellow Diamond wanted Earth… Maybe the cluster? Ridiculous, we would have noticed.' She dances down to the door of her room. 'But then, what?'

"I don't understand the functional purpose of this show." Peridot was visiting from the barn.

"There isn't a point, it's just fun to watch!" Steven said, "See how Weepy Bacon sympathizes with Sour Milk?"

"No, no I don't."

The Gems room door lights up, Pearl steps out. "Good evening Steven, Peridot."

"Hi, Pearl! Wanna watch a cartoon with us?" Steven waves.

"Pearl." Peridot nods in her direction.

"Are the others around?" Pearl asks, slowly walking to the front door.

Steven peaks out the window then turns to her, "Garnet and Lapis are talking while cleaning up the beach, and Amethyst is… uh, doing her own thing." He gestured to the kitchen.

"That's fine." The pale gem opens the door, pausing and looking outside.

"I still can't fathom why Homeworld would think you stole something, especially from White Diamond. That old clod can get another of whatever she lost as easily as she can conquer a solar system." Peridot leaned back onto the bed.

Steven crawled to her, "White diamond is old? And is she really that powerful?"

Garnet and Lapis decided to come in at that moment, both holding light ship debris. "I guess it's about time you learn a little more about Homewold." Garnet set down the console and took a seat. Lapis placed hers down and sat at the couch with Amethyst who had been raiding the kitchen.

Pearl went over to a bar stool and sat, "I suppose it is logical."

"Especially if they're gonna send more of those fighters after us!" Amethyst muffled over a foot tall plate of food.

"Where do I begin?"

Peridot pulled out a small drawing board and drew 4 diamonds, "Basically, all gems are ruled by these four supreme beings, White, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Diamond. Currently three exist, which is a story for… another time." She said looking at Garnet making a "Not now" sign.

"Each diamond has a sector of gems assigned to them, I belonged to Blue Diamond for a long time." Lapis said sadly, closing her eyes.

"I came from White Diamond's sector before meeting your mother and realizing my full potential." Pearl claimed proudly.

Amethyst went back to eating, pretending she wasn't interested in the conversation.

"So, they're equal and they rule? Like four kings?" Steven looked to Peridot.

Said green gem sighed, "No, not at all. You see Pink diamond used to be in charge of… Population and emotional matters, but now it's been put up to each diamond how they want their sectors to act."

Pearl looked at Peridot, Garnet and Lapis as well but not so blantly. "That's new."

"Each Diamond in in control of an aspect of Homeworld. Yellow Diamond handles more technological pursuit, such as ships and weaponry, as well as communications usually. Blue Diamond sometimes works with communications, but her main goals are culture and technique development. However, White Diamond Governs the whole of the Gem race, she lays down order and basic things we know when we're first created!" Peridot waves her hands about wildly.

"She's the King and then everyone else works under her then? That makes Blue and Yellow Diamond more like… Princesses!" Steven said.

"Close enough." Garnet said, "But White Diamond is also the last of the original Diamonds, she's old, near 50 million years, she must be getting close to the end of her generation cycle."

"What's a-"

"A generation cycle is how long a gem lives and keeps their physical form." Lapis stood up, "We can go a long time off of our original nutrients from the ground we emerge from. But our bodies themselves are made of light, if a gem were left in pure darkness, it may never form again."

"Eventually that light needs to be let go, and depending on what kind of gem you are, your generation will be that long." Pearl spoke in a flat voice, "Diamonds are perfect, but not immortal. If she wants something before her time is up, she's going to be fighting hard for it."

"Wait, so White-D is that old?" Amethyst put down her plate and walked towards the group.

Steven pouted, "Either way we didn't take anything from her. It'd be mean to steal, and we don't have any connection to Homeworld… right?"

"Correct, Steven." Peridot erased her board and began drawing theories.

~Ring Ring~

"Oh it's Connie, can I…?" Pearl nods towards Steven, "Hi Connie!"

"Steven! Are you ok? The whole town must have seen the light beam!" Connie said worriedly into the phone.

"Yeah, we- they're gone." Steven sighed.

"Good, I'd hate to have to steal you away from more urgent matters, but I think you guys need to come down to the hospital." The phone made a static noise.

"The Gems? Why? Did something happen?!" Steven began pacing in a panicked fashion.

"Not something, someone. Hurry down, I'll see you soon, Steven." The background noise had some beeping and footsteps.

"We'll be there soon a-... She hung up." Steven turned towards the rest of the Gems.

"Understood, Lapis, Peridot, stay here and guard the temple." Garnet stood, "We're going to the hospital.


	2. Stranger, yet stranger

Peridot log #8226

Mark, mid-day, second log of the day. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven have left the base to oversee an emergency at a "Hos-pital", this is a facility where, when humans are injured, they attend the place to recover. Note, it's interesting they take time to re-perfect themselves, such as when a gem can get their cracks filled with a molten version of the material they're made of. Apparently organic life can sustain and repair themselves over a period of time. Possible creation idea, find a way for gems to obtain said property or figure out details of the components needed to have said properties.

Peridot, out.

Steven looked down at the small pale figure in front of him, lying on the hospital bed was a gem. The childish gender neutral figure had almost bluish white skin, elbow length messy hair of a greyer hue, covered in a hospital gown their left arm had an exposed tilted square gem. Not only was this person a gem, but the surface of their gem was horribly scratched, like a scraped knee. He looked behind himself at the crystal gems, "Who is this?"

"I-i'm…" Pearl stuttered, "I don't know. Garnet?"

Garnet stepped forwards, "Hm, nope. Never met one of their kind before."

"Garnet, their gem." Steven looked up at the tallest gem them a worried glance to the purple one.

"It a serious injury, but their physical form seems to be unharmed otherwise."

Amethyst poked her, "Should we take 'em with us? This _is_ gem business… sorta."

"Connie?" Steven turned to his friend.

"My mom says she's physically fine, just asleep. Apparently they were found washed up a little north of Beach City, near the cliffs." Connie said reading off the chart at the bottom of the hospital bed.

"The cliffs!?" Steven said worriedly.

"Hey I go there to find trash! Crazy stuff ends up in the tide pools there." Amethyst waves her hands around.

"Either way it's highly dangerous for a gem to be in a human hospital! We shouldn't leave them here." Pearly pointed out.

Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder, "We can't do anything for them back at the temple either, let's leave 'em for not and bring Peridot and Lazuli tomorrow."

"You sure? I mean, what if they wake up?" Steven looked up at Garnet.

"No, you would just be up all night if we brought them with us, an' little Stevens need their sleep. We can visit tomorrow." Garnet started walking out, the other gems following.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Connie." Steven hugged his human friend.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Connie looked back at the bed before turning off the lights, "We're still on for movie night at your place on Saturday right?"

"Hehe, yeah! Absolutely!" He said closing the door.

* * *

That night Steven laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, ' _Garnet was right, if I'm not sleeping while their not here, I'd be staring at them all night if we brought them home… I wonder if they came here to get the thing we stole from White Diamond back. Maybe since they're alone they'd be willing to talk? And that scratch on their gem."_ Steven shuddered remembering what the slight cracks had done to Amethyst and Lapis. The hybrid thought for a while longer, until he passed out.

* * *

Floating, Steven was floating through space, it was pretty, to all sides were shining galaxies and constellations. He drifted through, enjoying the sights and quiet, like it was brand new and he'd never seen anything so wonderful before, it was bliss. Then from his right, an orange blob is approaching, not very fast but Steven suddenly felt alarmed. He panicked, thrashing around and reaching for something to grab or to propel himself away. The orange mass was much closer now, and from this distance you could almost make out a "u" shape along with bits of red and white. This, for a reason unknown to Steven, made him breathe faster and hit things around him. At this point he realized he was in a space pod, not unlike Peridot's, but also different, whiter and more triangular. The blob was getting very close, Steven looked to a blue and green striped lever, he pulled as hard as he could and… and...

"Steven."

' _Hm...?'_

"Steven, wake up."

"Mmmm…"

"Steven, Pearl said you're taking us to a 'Hos-pit-al', today."

He felt a soft poke and opened his eyes. On his bedside was Lapis Lazuli, he looked down and could see Peridot fiddling with some device on the couch.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" The boy said stretching out and hopping out of bed.

"It's 'Lapis'." Said gem rolled her eyes at the ongoing joke.

Steven climbed down and collected some things before going into the bathroom, "Where are the other gems today?"

"Pearl suggested they look for ship debris and clues by the Cliffs, just in case the specimen they've found yesterday had any weapons or accomplices." Peridot answered not looking up.

"Oh, then you're both with me today?" Steven asked through the door.

"Yep, just you, me, and her." Lapis replied with a slight pause between "and" and "her". Things had gotten much better after Peridot had attempted her apology to Lapis, and the blue gem could handle the company of the smaller green gem for medium amounts of time.

"Ok, I'm ready then!" Steven said walking out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen, he grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and held open the door for the other two, "Ladies."

"Thanks, Steven." Lapis walked out.

"Peridot, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah whatever." Peridot held the rectangle and screwdriver and hurried out.


	3. Without further Ado

Pearl's Diary Entry #XX02

An Attack, the first in almost 5 months. Homeworld sent a fleet of 7 Citrine gems, common soldiers but it made us worry. They didn't say anything about why they were here, they just started using the warp pads and wrecking things. They made some irreparable damage to some warp pads, we can no longer access sections A5, C8, G11, or the Northern Sky towers. Today is a bad day, yet at least we know they're coming and now we can be prepared.

Repairs to the house on the house, on the other hand are going well.

~Pearl

* * *

The three entered the room to find Mrs. Maheswaran and her daughter talking to a very awake gem. "Steven!"

"Connie!"

"They're…" Peridot stood at the doorway.

"Awake." Lapis finished coming up behind the smaller gem.

"What happened?" Steven turned to the two humans in the room.

"Well, under normal circumstances I wouldn't be able to tell you due to doctor patient confidentiality," Connie's mother said, "but in this case, with the gem relations and magics, I guess you really should know what's going on." She nodded to her daughter.

Connie nodded back and picked up the clipboard at the bottom of the bed, "At 6:12 a.m. J Doe woke up-"

"Their name is J?" Steven asked.

Mrs. Maheswaran laughed, "No Steven, John Doe and other variations are just what they called unidentified patients until they can find out their real names."

"Anyways, they woke up and didn't move for half an hour, according to cameras, they stared at the room until they decided to fiddle with the things within their range."

"What does that mean?" Lapis asked, leaning against the far wall.

"They played with the blankets and controls for the bed and TV. At 7:31 a.m. patient pushed the 'call nurse' button. She had a couple people fussing over her non-existent vitals until my mom came in at 8." Connie put the chart down.

"Pft, well if they've been awake for 3 earth hours, why haven't you asked their name?" Peridot asked stepping up to the side of the bed. The silent gem just stared back blankly.

"We tried!" Connie exclaimed, "They don't speak, either because they can't or won't. We've just been explaining things to hem about where they are and what things are for the past hour."

"Hm." Steven walked up to the side of the bed, "Hi, I'm Steven." he waved.

The pale gem blinked twice and hesitantly brought up their hand and waved back, then pointed to themselves, then their gem, then Steven's gem.

"Oh that's right, your gem was scraped when they found you. Ummm… Here!" Steven handed them the whiteboard at the bottom of the bed and erased "J Doe".

Taking the black marker in their hand the gem wrote [Hi].

Peridot sat on one of the visitor chairs, going back to her rectangular device.

"What kind of gem are you?" Lapis asked with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

The gem on the bed hesitated briefly before writing. [Clear Zircon] There were smudges on the board.

Mrs. Maheswaran picked up the chart and began filling things in, "May I ask if you remember anything before you passed out and were brought here?"

The new gem, now dubbed Clear Zircon hesitated again, [Falling].

"Can you not speak?" Steven asked.

The gem pointed to the scratch on their stone.

"Oh, so you can, but the scratch won't let you?" Steven gave a sad look.

The clear stone nodded.

"Can you remember anything else?" Asked the doctor.

Clear Zircon paused then wrote again, [No].

"Aw, hey can I call you Clear?"

A nod.

"Is their physical body harmed at all?" Peridot spoke up.

"Nope, Mx. Zircon is free to go, as long as they are accompanied by you." Connie stated.

"Again under normal circumstances we would wait for a family member or close friend, but gem business seems like a worthy qualification." Mrs. Maheswaran said putting down her gear.

"Do you wanna come with us, Clear?" Steven asked excitedly.

[Why?] The room was silent for a moment.

"Because… umm… Well, you're one of us! I bet we can get your gem healed too." Steven said leaning in.

"The Crystal gems are sufficient hosts, and it is best to keep gem activity away from prying human eyes." Peridot glanced up at the two human females before continuing her tinkering.

The white skinned gems eyes widened and they took a defensive stance, gripping their whiteboard they shakily wrote, [Crystal Gems?].

"Yeah, why?" Steven asked with a confused expression.

"On Homeworld… You guys are made out to be traitors, a taboo subject." Lapis looked to the floor, "They've probably been told the Crystal Gems are brutes and fiendish criminals, the war here was a huge scar on Homeworld's reputation." Clear slowly nodded at Lapis's statement.

"Oh no! Clear, I promise you we're nothing like that, the Crystal Gem's aren't mean at all, I swear." Steven leaned onto the side of the bed.

Clear picked up the dry erase board, dropped in surprise, [Ok, too innocent?] The second part was aimed at the two gems behind Steven, both nodded.

[Can keep?] Clear pointed at the whiteboard, then to the Maheswarans.

"Oh yes, the hospital has loads of them. You're all free to go." Mrs. Maheswaran said, she let down the bed rails and held out her hand to help Clear Zircon out of the bed. Once out they could see the new gem was a little smaller than Lapis, their hair cascading down their back in a messy manner, they seemed to be wearing a very basic one piece body suit, with basic armor on the legs and arms, as well as a belt with a diamond shape in the middle.

[Bother], Clear pointed to their grayish hair.

"Oh here." Connie handed the gem a scrunchie from her wrist, "Bye, Steven! I'll see you Saturday!" she waved from the other side of the room.

"Bye, Connie! Can't wait for movie night. C'mon guys, let's bring them back to the temple.

Lapis waved and Peridot followed the others out.

* * *

Note: Mx. is a gender neutral addressing term, such as Miss, Mrs, or Mr.


	4. All Clear

White Diamond Entry Set #8107 Problem log #413

I hadn't interrupted, or pardon me, extinguished, is because they had been set as a good example for why gems should not rebel. You would think, with only 4 gems surviving out of over 3000 and them being banished to a single planet, they would have learned their place. They have over used their luck in the charity I granted them, they've taken my possession at its most crucial moment. I can feel my body decreasing in size by the second, I'm nearly an entire unit shorter and I shall get worse soon. I fear my small fleets may not be enough, but I'd fear even worse if I were to destroy them all and risk breaking my… objective. The third set is being sent out later today, 2 quartz gems and 5 common foot soldiers, lead by a yellow topaz. I hate to deploy such a high ranking fighter gem, but since it's come to this… To be updated after they arrive on Planet Blue.

W. Diamond.

* * *

"Garnet! Garnet!" Steven ran up to the tall gem and tugged her leg, "The hospital gem woke up, their name is Clear Zircon."

Said gem held up their hand in greeting the way Steven had done prior.

Garnet nodded back.

"Did you find anything at the cliffs today?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah, but nothing of importance. Pearl and Amethyst will be back shortly." Garnet stepped off the warp-pad.

[Place?] Clear scribbled down while studying the place with wide eyes, new to the Earth technology as well as the simplicity.

"Oh, this is my house! Behind the house is the temple, it's basically where we all live, usually." Steven climbed onto a bar stool, Clear played with the other, rotating it back and forth.

"Lazuli and I live on the outskirts of the city usually, in a structure humans refer to as a 'barn'." Peridot was watching the new gem with a questioning look.

"Not by choice mind you, but the Earth isn't a bad as a place as it looks at first." Lapis sat on the stool behind Steven.

Garnet leaned on the kitchen counter, "The Earth's great, you're gonna love it here."

"You mean their staying?" Steven rocked his seat back a little staring up at Garnet with stars in their eyes.

"Of course, can't very well sent 'em home."

"Great, and the Crystal Gems grow." Peridot said rolling her eyes.

The third party was off to the side staring up at the picture above the doorway, seemingly uninterested in anything else.

The warp activated, the last two absent gems appearing holding odd things respectively.

"Yoooo, guess what I got at the cliff!" Amethyst held up some assorted rusted human devices, thrown out and forgotten a long time ago.

"Ugh." Pearl looked at her with disdain then to the new gem staring up at her idolized figure, "Umm, hello?"

Clear held up their hand in greetings, pointing to the painting and then holding up the board with a large "?" drawn on it.

"That was Rose quartz.." Pearl said hesitantly, "The leader of the crystal gems… Who are you?"

"Pearl, this is Clear Zircon, but you can call them Clear. Garnet said they'll be staying here for a while, isn't that great?" Steven beamed at Pearl.

"Awesome! Another mouth to not feed." Amethyst flung and arm around the semi surprised gem, "So you talk or…?"

The gem pointed to their gem, allowing it to be in full view, the imperfection in the gem was only noticeable from the closer perspective because the gem was clear.

"Whooooaaaaaaa, so Steven spit thingy didn't work on you?" Amethyst asked.

Lapis closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temple, "How could I forget, you fixed my gem in the same way. Steven, do the thing you did to my gem."

"Oh yeah! Um, this might heal your gem ok?" Steven licked his palm held out his other hand for Clears arm. The quiet gem tilted their head to the side and placed their gem in Steven arm. The boy pressed his hand to the gem and let the magic do its work.

It wasn't nearly as eventful as Lapis' healing, but a flash of soft pink light and the scratch was gone. Clear stretched their arms out and looked at the gems around them.

"My… gratitude is yours… repairing my gem…" The medium white gem spoke in soft fashion with much hesitation in their voice.

A collective gasp fell through the room, followed by a pause where most beings expected Clear Zircon to continue speaking, yet nothing followed.

"Wow, you have such a sweet tiny voice!" Steven exclaimed, leading the group back into conversation.

"I never expected your speech patterns to be so close to your non-verbal responses, fascinating." Peridot studied the gem even more to check for other differences.

"It's nice to properly meet you then, I'm Pearl. On earth we shake hands to during introductions." The white gem held out her hand to the smaller who glanced down and put their own up to meet it.

"Why…?"

"That is a good question." Steven looked puzzled, "I guess someone decided it a long time ago and it just became popular." He shrugged.

"Odd." Clear looked around, focusing on Garnet, they held out their hand.

Garnet put her right hand in theirs and Clear held out their other hand, Garnet slowly put their other hand on top of it. Clear seemed to be studying the hands.

"What are they doing?" Peridot whispered to the rest.

"I.." Pearl looked at them, just frozen there, "...not sure."

Amethyst sat back down on the couch, "They're just being weirdos. Let 'em be."

After another moment the small wobbly voice muttered, "...Two." The gems froze, looking to Garnet. "Normal…?" A chill.

Garnet stood emotionless for a moment before speaking in her normal calm voice, "Yes."

"Hm…" Clear dropped the hands and went to look out the window at the now setting sun.

A light gasp of relief sounded through the room, and Peridot tugged Garnet and Pearl to the kitchen with nothing more than, "I must speak to you."


	5. Innocent Curiosity

"Peridot Log #8237

Mark, evening, second entry of the day. The newest gem to appear on Earth is a curious case. Not only have they looked at every piece of human and gem made product around with the curiosity of a fledgling, but also seems to have no normal sense on interaction. Just a moment ago they displayed interest in the simple mechanics of a chair, also not recognizing a picture was very obviously a Rose Quartz. Another thing they've displayed is an abnormal knowledge of Gem normativity itself. Despite the initial fear of the 'Crystal Gems', Clear Zircon has placed near immediate trust in us after Steven displayed minor reason to be trustworthy. A last thing is that I, a very up to date gem on most types and records of gems, have never heard of a cut of 'Zircon' gems in any of the sectors existing up to 1 solar sweep ago. The impossibility of this situation in which a random gem who has conveniently forgotten about themselves and the entirety of dealing with others appears, during the barrage of attacks from Homeworld, is beyond my grasp. I will now converse with Pearl and Garnet about my issues on this matter.

Peridot out."

The gem adjusted her visor and turned to the other two, "I assume you can process what I've just recorded? What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Pearl and Garnet stood there in the offshoot hall of the temple, neither speaking.

Peridot coughed.

"Oh yes, umm…" Pearl held a hand to her forehead, "I'm just, unsure what to think of this."

"It is suspicious." Garnet added.

"They came out of no where, no traceable ship nor memories to fall back on. I believe they may have been sent here as a part of an attack squadron but gotten cast out or something similar for misconduct." Peridot stated.

Pearl made a thinking face, "It's just that they don't have the common knowledge all gems are made with. Their ease and curiosity astounds me, and yet they aren't attacking or running from us. They don't understand basics of being a sentient being, it's almost as if they're a-"

"BABY!" Came a voice from the main room.

"Goo goo gah gah!"

"Oh my gosh that's great Amethyst, now do Lapis!" Steven cried, the leftover Gems were watching in amusement as Amethyst changed her form into different things and people.

"Look at me, I Lapis Lazuli, I'm a strong chick with a sense of empathy and cool looking water wings!" Amethyst flapped the non-translucent wings behind her.

Clear and Steven clapped as Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Never seen." Clear pointed at Amethyst.

"Yeah, I know, shape shiftin' come pretty natural to me. Not like it's a big deal or anything." Amethyst changed back and shrugged.

"It's kinda hard for me. Oh, hey guys." Steven waved to the three who had come back from the back hall.

"Hi, Steven." Pearl came forwards, "What are you all doing?"

"We were showing Clear things about Earth!"

"Like humans and junk." Amethyst added.

"These two were messing around while they watched." Lapis rephrased.

Peridot stepped forwards, "I hope you aren't deceiving this new gem on the facts, after all they are going to be staying with us for a while." She looked up at Garnet.

"It's important."

"Why are… here?" Clear spoke up.

"Here? Like 'here' here?" Amethyst asked pointing down to the ground, Clear nodded.

Steven scratched his head, "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I guess in a way they all chose to stay, and Amethyst and I were just born here." The purple gem sat next to the half human.

"Allow me." Pearl knelt and let her gem project, "Thousands of years ago Homeworld wanted to take over Earth as a colony, simply put a handful of gems didn't like that. We rebelled against the diamonds." Peridot watched as Clear jolted back a bit at the word 'diamonds', "With that we chose to protect this world and the beings in it. Steven is the offspring of our leader, Rose quartz." Pearl gestured to the picture above the door.

Clear watched as the little slideshow Pearl made disappeared, "Not know…" A pregnant pause, "Homeworld... Bad?"

The Gems aside from Steven were taken aback, what were they supposed to say? All beings sought for the good of their own kind and to become stronger, the Gem race wasn't trying to kill exactly, just expand. None of the Gems knew what to say, they looked at each other, then to the two sitting on the floor.

"Steven, Clear Zircon," Garnet began, "Homeworld technically didn't have ill will towards Earth before, but currently, at least Yellow Diamond dislikes Earth on a personal level."

"Maybe not bad, just not… understanding?" Pearl offered.

"Gems don't have a certain preference themselves, but after seeing more of the Earth, I suppose I'd be sad if it were to no longer exist." Peridot leaned over.

Steven looked up to the gems he'd known all his life, he'd never thought of weather he considered the Homeworld gems good or bad before. "Not bad, just… not good."

"Steven, it's about dinner time, why don't you and Amethyst show Clear what food is?" Garnet said, changing the subject.

"Yeah! You're gonna love this." Amethyst tugged the other two over to the kitchen area, pulling out some random things and a TV dinner for Steven.

"You're right, Peridot. They're fairly composed on the outside but they act just like a child mentally." Pearl looked to the three eating in the kitchen.

"I didn't notice it before, but yeah, a little too innocent and trusting, like Steven." Lapis added.

"Doesn't matter, they're here now and- … Something's coming." Garnet pointed to a light outside that slammed into the ocean.

"Not again!" Peridot slapped her hand to her face.

"Steven, Amethyst! Another attack!" Garnet summoned her gauntlets, "It's a big one."

They all ran to look out the window, one look and Clear immediately fell to the ground clutching their head with a small but pained sound.

"Clear!" Steven screamed.


	6. Enemies Approaching?

Yellow Topaz Log, Mission #612

White Diamond herself has called me in specially for this mission, I am on leave from the conquest of planet Zeta 2B aka Lohac exclusively for this. It seems the experiment meant to prolong White Diamonds life has gone missing, although the method of how it was stolen has yet to be discovered, several Peridots are being put to work on finding out how. The Experiment has existed for less than a solar sweep, kept deep within the fortress of White Diamond, how the Crystal Gems even found out about it is a mystery. Either way my mission is to retrieve it by any means necessary, any means as long as the product is not damaged. The Experiment itself is curious, according to data it was removed from it's nutritional chamber years in advance of what it should have been, it shows how much better my Diamond is, I'm sure when her time come she will have a fully developed unit ready for her extension. My crew of 2 quartz gems, 5 Turquoise gems, a Peridot (for technology), and I are about to enter Earth's Atmosphere. Bracing for impact, to be updated.

* * *

From off the clouded shore of Beach city, out of the ocean rose a triangular Yellow ship. About half the size of the temple itself, with a neon white light racing around the perimeter of the ship.

"There. Steven, Peridot, Clear; please stay in the temple." Garnet said summoning her gauntlets, all three shaking a little from the sight of the ship.

"Take the warp pad away if any of them make it past us." Pearl drew her spear.

"And destroy it so they can't follow you." Lapis summoned her wings, looking back at the worried faces.

"We got this guys, we'll be fine." Amethyst snapped her whip and held the front door open.

Steven looked at the four with tears at the edge of his eyes, "B-b-but, y-you guys d-don't haave my shield!"

Pearl knelt down and held Steven's face in her unarmed hand, "Steven, we need you to be strong. Protect yourself, I don't want you to have to face them."

"What if you need me though! M-mom's shield is-"

"Steven." Garnet interrupted, "We'll be fine, just remember, if anyone comes in. Warp. Out."

"Ready?" Lapis stepped onto the porch.

"Nope." Amethyst followed.

"Stay safe." Pearl jumped off the railing.

"See you soon." Garnet walked out.

Peridot looked at him, then to the window. "Steven, I don't know if I can say anything to help the Gems, but that ship is a class S armored transportation ship. That means the ship itself won't be blasting anyone, but the gems inside are… um… you see basically it's..." Peridot trailed off for lack of wording.

"Unfair… fair fight." Clear blinked sitting up from their position where they'd been laid on the couch after passing out.

"Clear!" Steven hugged the pale figure, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Memories." Clear looked outside, "What happen?" Their eyes widened.

On the beach below where specs of many different colours, they seemed to be talking but the house was simply too far away.

"Judging by their sizes there are two quartz gems down there as well as a few basic fusing soldiers and… OH MY STARS!" Peridot fell backwards with a large thud.

"What!?" Steven rushed to help her up.

"I should have recognised the ship! This mission that Homeworld is on, this retrieval mission is important! That is a Yellow Topaz!" Peridot gestured wildly to the window, "They are gems designed for strategy and combat, they are the Generals of Yellow Diamonds Armies! We're dead. I'm going to parish on this planet. I'll never know if Percy and Pierre team up!" Peridot begins sobbing into a couch cushion.

Below there are sounds and sights of lights clashing against each other and weapons being flung about. A white and purple blob being thrown around by an orange, a blackish dark pink spec facing a large gem fusion of turquoise coloured gems, and Lapis' water arms attempting to catch both a yellow and pink dot in vain.

"Clear… what do you remember?" Steven asked.

"Diamond… Nothing... then running. Not with legs... ship. Then here…" Clear looked down and clenched their fists, "Bad. White Diamond… wanted bad and-" Clear began shaking.

"Calm down, this isn't the time, whatever she wants is probably long gone!" Steven hugged the taller gem.

"Gone?" Clears eyes began to water.

"There was no trace of any ship nor gem technology nearby you when you were found, nor in the surrounding area." Peridot stated seeming to have calmed down but not having let go of the pillow, "Unless you have the thing someone stole from White Diamond, it's gone and we're being attacked for no reason!"

"Not…" Clear fiddled with their fingers, "Stolen…"

"Not stollen?" Steven repeated.

"See, they don't have whatever was stolen! We're doomed and I-" Peridot was cut off by a crash just outside.

"Hide." Steven harshly whispered, tugging the other two behind the kitchen counter.

The front door opened with a loud creak, they couldn't see the figure well from behind the counter, but by the colours and voice, it was obvious who was there.

"Mission log update: I've infiltrated the hideout of the Crystal Gems and have located the warp pad. It was surprisingly simple, their base has an astounding lack of traps or locks of any kind. Hmm..." The figure looked around and walked up to the warp pad, peaking around the corner the three small gems gasped silently.

Standing before them was Peridot, another Peridot. She had her limb enhancers still but seemed different. She stool with lighter white accents instead of darker green and gem located on the side of her neck, the faux limbs also seemed more compact, like an upgrade.

"There seems to be no further barriers preventing my intrusion, I will proceed to the Galaxy warp." With that, the Peridot stepped onto the pad and warped, presumably, to the Galaxy warp.

"Should we follow her?" Steven asked the other two.

"I- um- T-the Gems said to take the warp pad away if anyone makes it to the house!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Was in… we go." Clear stated.

"Exactly, she came in, so we should leave the house and follow her." Steven jumped up on the window sill to see how the gems outside were fairing. There were less dots than before, the gems seemed to be fine, he could make out Sardonix on the beach, as well as Lapis by the shore doing something, and a purple flash of light before one of Lapis' water hands picked it up and flung it towards the house. The object flew through the window right into Stevens waiting hands. It was Amethyst's Gem.

"Four to two." Clear had climbed up to the window to view the fight below, they were pointing to the shore. Indeed the Crystal Gems besides Amethyst seemed to be fighting well against the last two Homeworld Gems.

"We can't just let her do whatever she wants with the Galaxy warp!" Steven placed Amethyst in his pocket and walked to the warp pad in the middle of the room where Clear already stood, "Peridot, are you coming?"

"Argh, fine! Someone who understands these clods ought to be with you." She stepped forwards and Steven held up his arms letting light engulf them.


	7. Storm Warning

Thoughts of Lapis Lazuli

I can't help thinking they might be here for me. When they finally found and took Jasper 5 months ago we never found out what happened to her. I didn't steal anything and the past 4 attacks have been focused on "Reclaiming what the Crystal Gems stole", but what if this time they want me. I feel so paranoid every time something goes wrong and I try to hide it but… No, I can't be worrying right now, the enemy is right there. I'm glad none know the weather is changing because of me, on Homeworld there isn't much water or any weather, but to any other Lazuli would be able to tell how worried am I internally. The clouds are graying around us and the ocean waves are getting larger, this is it. I need to calm down before…

* * *

The large triangular ship hovered 50 ft above the shore, a square hole opened from the bottom of the ship and a tall silhouette came forward. "Crystal Gems, this is your final chance. Return the experiment and you will not be shattered."

Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet looked at each other in slight confusion then back to the gem above.

"We don't have whatever White Diamond is missing, leave Earth now or we will not hold back." Garnet yelled back up.

"So be it." The hole closes up and the ship nearly falls onto the Crystal Gems, they four jumping out of the way in different directions. The front of the ship opens and lets down a set of stairs, at the top is Yellow Topaz, a fully armored thick regal looking gem a certain air about her that brush caution into the atmosphere.

"Crystal Gems…" she looked out to the four studying their positions, "Goodbye."

From the top of the ship rose Yellow Diamonds crew of fighting gems.

Pearl was the first to freeze and drop her weapon, Amethyst was next, , then Garnet, and Lapis took an even more defensive stance as the wind howled louder. Standing on the ship were 5 Turquoise gems, each the height of a Ruby and all wearing helmets. Next to them was a Jasper, nearly the same as the one who held Lapis prisoner, but with slightly different markings. And the crown gem herself, a Rose Quartz. This pink gem didn't particularly look like their "Rose Quartz", but the resemblance was close enough. She wore bulky armor and a helmet pulling back her hair and covering the top part of her face, her clothes were white still, but much more practical than a flowing dress.

"G-garnet?" Pearl looked in the wise gems direction.

"It's not her. That IS NOT our Rose Quartz!" Garnet yelled, visibly shaking.

"Surprised?" Yellow Topaz walked forwards and clapped twice, signaling the fighter gems to come down from the ship behind her.

"H-how? How could you have known?" Lapis kept her defense up as the waves tugged at the ship.

Yellow Topaz smirked, "Ah, Lapis Lazuli of sector 37 cut 281. Information is easy to find usually, Jasper here was just a guess since you and her went missing unreported by the Rubies who came back empty handed. This, however, is one of the last few existing Rose Quartz gems too." The Crystal Gems froze. "After your little obstruction in the expansion of our empire, the Production of Rose Quartz Gems was terminated, and those left are kept on tight leashes."

Garnet re-summoned her gauntlets and clenched her teeth.

"It's a shame really, you are valuable soldiers, but once again, I must bid thee farewell." Yellow Topaz motioned forwards and the fighting gems immediately sprung forth. Jasper punched at Lazuli's defense, working away a thin wall of ice. The Turquoise seemed to leap forward at once while fusing and stomping down in front of Garnet. The Rose Quartz marched to where Pearl and Amethyst stood, simply posing with her sword.

At once the action broke free, Amethyst braced Pearl as she defended against the Rose Quartz gem, who attacked at a steady pace. Garnet dodged multiple slow but powerful hits from the Turquoise fusion. Lapis flew just out of Jaspers reach, trembling and too afraid to move lower.

"Pearl!" Garnet shouted, "You have to fight back!"

Pearl looked to where the pink gems eyes would be if they weren't covered by a helmet, "I-I can't! She looks like her!" Pearl's eyes began to water, "She looks too much like Rose…"

"Amethyst!"

The purple gem shook her head roughly, "Garnet's right, it isn't her." Amethyst drew back her whip and caught the sword mid-swing.

Meanwhile, Lapis was still half frozen in mid air, she threw weak water attacks as the storm began to thunder, "Get away! Never again! Stay away!" Lapis flew to the other side other beach, where Garnet was.

Garnet looked around, physically the teams were fairly even, as Yellow topaz stood behind them watching. Emotionally, they stood no chance, she knew none of the three original gems would be able to hurt the Rose Quartz seriously; and Lapis is terrified and traumatized after her time with Jasper. She looked up at Lapis and got an idea.

"Lazuli! Switch with me!" Garnet dodged another blow by the 35 foot fusion.

"W-what?!" Lapis looked down to Garnet, then to the Turquoise… who was right next to the ocean. "Got it!" She summoned two large water arms and caught the wrist of the hand about to smash Garnet.

In turn, Garnet caught Jasper after the orange gem lept for the too high up blue gem, and threw her into a rock further up shore. She ran after the gem and kicked her across the beach before she could rise again.

Pearl looked up to the Quartz in front of her and began speaking to herself, while Amethyst wrestled the sword away from the pink gem.

"...It's not her… It's not her… It is not her. It's not her!" Pearl kept chanting to herself as she summoned a spear, she glared at the imposter and flung the weapon forward with a scream. It hit directly on her forehead, disappearing after shattering her helmet and sending Amethyst and her sword flying backwards from the shock. Pearl froze again, the gems face was now exposed, she looked too much like her Rose. The face was nearly the same, yet colder and less caring, stiff and missing so much yet barring such resemblance.

The Rose Quartz turned to Pearl and summoned her weapon, a dagger decorated so much like Rose's sword. She raised the weapon and was knocked over by the flying body of Jasper. The two crashed onto the side.

"You take care of that one, I'm going to take the quartz to Lapis!" Garnet yelled, she threw up a rock and punched it, hitting the Rose Quartz and effectively provoking her to come after Garnet.

Amethyst looked at the new opponent, "Oh! Pearl, we can take her." Amethyst nudged Pearl who understood. Yellow Topaz was playing to their emotional weaknesses, and by swapping enemies, they eliminated the emotional weakness. Pearl drew two new spears and charged forwards.

Garnet baited the Rose Quartz back over to Lapis, "Lapis take this one!" Garnet jumped up to the Turquoise fusion and gave her a good punch to the face.

Lapis looked down at the Rose gem before directing a watery hand towards her.

Amethyst gave the Jasper one final push before she poofed back into her gem, letting Pearl bubble it. They turned to the others still in battle.

"To Garnet?" The other nodded, both gems ran toward the end of the beach as the storm began to rain lightly.

Yellow Topaz looked towards the gems approaching the fusion, "Oh my that simply won't do." She summoned her weapon, a small but strong looking crossbow, aiming her bolt at the small gem, she fired.

The two arrived at the battles happening right next to each other.

Garnet was thrown right next to them as Amethyst was the next one aimed for. Pearl and Garnet nodded to each other before separating slightly and and dancing into each other.

Amethyst looked to where the other gems were, she coughed from the sand and yelled, "What should we-!" from behind, she was shot through the stomach with a glowing yellow bolt of some sort, she immediately retreated back into her gem.

Sardonyx had just formed when she witnessed the shot, "Lapis darling, could you be a doll while I deal with this monster?" Sardonyx summoned her hammer and faced the slightly taller fusion.

Lapis nodded, having caught the detransformation out of the corner of her eye, she picked up Amethyst with one of her water arms and flung it at the house, knowing Steven he'd be watching and able to care for the purple gem. Lapis then took the arm and flung it at Yellow Topaz who moved out of the way with ease.

Fortunately for the Crystal Gems Sardonyx's hammer was no match for the Turquoise fusion which quickly became undone. Lapis on the other hand was not doing well, it was much like trying to swat away a very fast fly.

Yellow Topaz yawned, she didn't particularly want to fight, she clapped her hands and pointed to the flying gem, the Rose Quartz nodded and leapt up to her.

Lapis didn't see it coming, a flash of pink and Sardonyx diving to catch her gem.

The two unfused and Garnet was quick to bubble the poofed gems, including Lapis who could be recovered after they'd won. Luckily, the fusion's hammer was disregarded and thrown into the air, crushing the Rose Quartz as she landed. The hammer then disappeared.

After some heavy breathing, Yellow Topaz walked towards them.

"Are you ready to concede defeat yet?" She asked smugly.

"What are you talking about, Topaz? Your fighters are down, it's two against one." Pearl yelled, holding a new spear to the Yellow gems face.

"So you think. Question, how many gems were on my ship? Including me." Yellow Topaz didn't flinch, looking calmly at Pearl.

"Eight." Garnet deadpanned, glaring behind her glasses.

"Wrong~, nine." She makes no move.

Garnet and Pearl look out to the ship that had been taken out to sea during the storm, which was dying down, they looked behind them to the temple.

"No…" Pearl looked horrified.

"Yes." Yellow Topaz smiled in a sinister way.

"Steven!" Garnet looked at Yellow Topaz, then took off running to the house, Pearl following.


End file.
